the Heir of Gryffindor
by Isabela Vena Rose
Summary: cunning is it what it said to me but I don't agree. I mean after all for the last year I haven't even known who my best friend and twin brother were, oh and Abe but who cares about him but anyways I don't even no what it means Albus/Oc Scorpius/Rose Rated T just in case
1. The wonderful unexpected

The wonderful Unexpected

Every one always says when life gives you lemons make lemonade but I have always like the more direct saying, when life gives you chances make changes and I totally live by that except I have never gotten any chances to make a difference on anything major, like ever. So it's kind of hard to say you live by something, if you never get a chance to prove it. Also I may have forgotten that when I am at school I dissolve into a shell of a person. When I say that I mean, I don't talk to people much, don't have any friends which is burning me up inside but yet I still don't want to show the real obnoxious funny little girl inside and have no idea why but anyways I need to get up and do something not just sit here all day watching TV and being a lazy-bum, and like every other Saturday morning still manage to do absolutely nothing.

Luckily that was not what was in store for me today.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It is Saturday leave me alone" I shouted without looking at the perpetrator of my wonderful dream of going to Hogwarts. They, who turned out to be teenage boy and not my brother or parents said in return "Oh so you don't want your Hogwarts letter then sazzy", and with that old nickname came a flood of memories of me and my best friend, my oldest friend by approximately two hours (the guy who just woke me up) and my cousin doing crazy and somewhat reasonable things. I remembered our awesome underground lair that we built using our badass skills of being able to control the natural elements and I remembered the day when we where five and five and figured out that my given name was Isabela Vena Rose and that I was raised by my aunt and uncle and my supposed aunt and uncle where my parents and that was when Abe my oldest friend had dubbed me sazzy by mixing Samantha Jones Madrid Highlander with Isabela Vena Rose or more like Sam and Izzy but you get the point, and I remember the day a little more than a year ago when Abe and my older cousin by year getting there letters and then I remember how my powers like my other cousin had reached a critical point and either had to be monitored at school or temporarily shut down by temporarily erasing my memory and seeing as they could not take any students early my memory was shut down of anything and every thing to do with my power which included the magical world and my friends and almost all of the Information on my cousin. So for the last year I had been falling apart, without them and that was why I did not want to show the real me at school. Anyways, after I had remembered all of that I woke to see Abe with his beautiful blond hair and big dreamy emerald green eyes. Ok maybe I do have a huge crush on him that started when we were two but you can't blame a girl for falling for her oldest friend can you, please say no. Also he is really cute and extremely awesome so on a smidge little impulse, ok an huge one that was so big I could not control my own actions I leaned up to the guy sitting above me trying to make sure I am alright and after 8 years of friendship and a huge crush (I did not even remember who he was this last year) I kissed him and not like a fleeting quick kiss with no return, it took about to seconds for it to turn into a long and passionate kiss on both sides. When we eventually separated he stated in an elated but extremely surprised voice "so I am guessing that I am not the only one who wanted to do that for 9 years strait", And me being the total diplomat and truth speaker I am said "no" in a matter of fact tone. He stuttered out totally started you didn't want to do that when we were two. I said if nothing g else but to confuse him "no I did" but it was un fortunately at that moment when he realized that I had totally forgot he existed for a year and leaned in again as he said in a soft and warm tone "your mind is seriously twisted and then our lips met again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After we sat there and snogged for about an hour only coming up for breathes of air, before we finally stopped and I said "you know what would be fun" He raised an eyebrow and said "the one you are thinking of is probably not on the list of millions in my head" I chuckled and said "most likely not, but I was thinking we should see how long we can keep this from our parents so we can still do the things we used to do like movie nights when we are at home, but yet make it public at school" he turned on his side as we were both looking at the ceiling in my room from our backs on my bed and said "I don't see how that is fun but sure why not" then I turned to him and said "well I think we should go to diagon alley to get our supplies."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We flew to England in Fire ghost form, which literally means that all of your molecules turn to fire and you can all of sudden fly at supersonic speeds. Then after we went into diagon alley we headed strait into Gringotts where we walked up to the biggest desk and Abe said to the goblin at the desk, Mrs. Rose would like to make a withdraw and so would I. to that the goblin looked up and said in a dry raspy voice "do you Mr. Harris and Mrs. Rose have a key to your vaults" that was when I realized I had no key but luckily Abe had mine and his. As soon as Abe handed over the keys the goblin handed them to another waiting goblin and said in his raspy little voice "escort Mr. Harris and Mrs. Rose to their vaults. I wondered if my vault even had any thing in it while we were led to a mine cart, but all thought of that left in the thrill of the mine cart ride which stopped so abruptly I was only stopped from flying away from the cart by magic, and then the goblin got out ad asked for my key before opening my vault. Which showed a Hughmungus pile of gold and in the back was a little case with a toy dog and being my curious self I walked around the pile of gold and opened the casing, but just as I touched the little figuring it turned into a real life lioness and that was when I got my Amazonian lioness Hide.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After we had bought all of our supplies we walked up to Olivanders and Abe left me to go in alone. The second I walked in a very old and fragile man looked at me and said with a still stony voice even with his age said " I remember selling your parents there first wands like it was yesterday" and then he walked to one of the shelves piled high with wands and said "this might work" then he handed me a wand but as soon as it touched my fingers the desk cracked and he said definitely not before using a quick repairo and going back into the ceiling high shelves and then he mumbled something that I could only hear because I was an elementalist "maybe, just maybe , then as he came around the corner he said "try this one" and then he pulled a light wood wand with an oak pattern on it out of a red box with a picture of a roaring fire cat or Amazonian lioness. The second my fingers closed around the wand my whole world turned golden as the air around me changed colors. Then Olivander said once the color had faded "you will face harm but you are destined for a path as great as Harry Potter himself as you follow in the footsteps of Godric Gryffindor your antecessor. After that when I left Olivanders I came out to see Abe holding a sleek broom and when he saw my questioning face he said "just because you can't play in the Quidich cup does not mean we can't have some fun in the air in a different style" at that I ran up and hugged him.


	2. what it takes to end with uneventful

The Heir of Gryffindor chapter two-what it takes to end with uneventful

I had my eyes closed and was half way through saying to myself I don't want to get up when I realized what day it was and I flung myself from my bed and quikly threw on a pair of jeans and a doctor who t-shirt before I went out my door and flung myself down the stairs. Then I made a quick bowl of cereal and gulped it down before I said goodbye to my aunt and uncle who I grew up thinking they were my parents then I wheeled my suitcase to Abe house where I said goodbye to his parents before we flooded to kings cross station and found the pillar between platforms 9 and 10. Then I took my hand out of abe's and bracing myself for the impact that luckily never came. When I opened my eyes I was in the officially coolest train platform on the planet because the whole place was filled with buzzing paper airplanes going from one person to another and then there was hundreds of parents crammed onto the platform weeping and getting all teary eyed because their precious baby was going away which was quite hilarious to watch. Then i dragged my suitcase to the luggage cart but before I could lift it up Abe stepped in and lifted it up for me then Sofie came up to us and asked if he would lift her bag up for her and he said "no way you have arms" then she said "and Sam doesn't" "no she does but she also my girlfriend" and with that we joined hands and left her standing there completely stunned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We sat in the first compartment which the side of my mind realized could fit like twelve and in harry potter only the three of them sat in the compartment which puzzled me but I kept it to myself and instead asked Abe if there was a touch rugby club. At this he laughed his head off and said "yes we do ish because Tom practically begged all our fellow students to join him in a game of touch at least once a week. "So how many people are in each dorm room" I asked curiously." Well there are supposed to be five but sometimes they either don't have enough to fill one or enough to fill a second, which is the case with our dorm that's why there is only four of us in our dorm." Oh yea I forgot to ask who the other two in your little group are" "for your info where called the malorders" "I know" he raised an eyebrow and said "well anyways the other two are Merlin Lestrange and James serious potter" "wow don't you have a tendency to force people to get over grudges" "well Merlin needed a little help when fighting off this stupid Ravenclaw who still seems to believe it is his mission in life to make our lives harder" "what's the Ravenclaw's name" "Joshua Jackson" "you mean he is a Jackson like the family who owns gringotts" "yep that be the one and to make it worse James is falleb head over heels for his sister airendale(airen) though if you see how he acts toward her you'd never guess" "why is that". Then we heard a loud girls scream. "Why don't you come and find out. We stepped out into the corridor to see a girl with very bushy Gryffindor red hair and perfect sky blue eyes and Slytherin robes about to cram a million words down the throat of a Gryffindor with red hair and brownish green eyes. Almost as soon as we emerged from our cabin the girl who I assumed to be Airen started shouting at the boy who should come to be one of my many brothers that I will find at Hogwarts, James Serious Potter(jime (hi-meh)) " Potter, what did you do to my hair it's all bushy and red instead of wavy and black" his stupid response was said lazily through a yawn "it will wear of at about midnight" " then he turned and walked into our compartment after seeing Abe next to the sliding door. After Abe had followed inside I turned to airmen and said "l am sorry about that I know how to fix that hair if you want me to" she turned to we ans said to me "that would be nice". I walked over to her and stood behind her running my fingers through her hair while I water bended healing water to take away the fluff that was her hair mixed with healing fire to turn it back to its natural colors. When it was done she actually took a good look at me and realised I was a first year and Wyoming wand was not out. She asked "how did you do that when my older cousin who is head boy and a seventh by year had no idea, ands you did without a wand" I just smiled and said "hi I am Samantha Hampshire and according to olivander the true air of Gryffindor which is apparently why I am the only known full elementalist ever" her eyes opened to huge large circles and said "I have never met an elementalist before" I raised my right eyebrow and said "you apparently scream at Potter daily and you haven't met Tom and Abe" "who are Tom and Abe" "sorry Thomas and able" "oh I have met them and I am even a pretty good friend of Thom" I chucked slightly and she started to stare at me weird when I said " I am sure he will love it when I call him that at Christmas since his little brothers and our little cousin love to repeatedly call him what I d the very first time I address them when there all around" she said as if coming to a realization on who I was said "oh your the cousin he said was coming who always paves her own path and pays more attention to who a person is then there money , power or house." " well that is most defiantly an interesting way to say shenanigans" she looked at me like I was crazy and said "shenanigans is like the pranks that the malorders play and I was talking about the paves her own path part" her face cleared and she asked if she would be subject to any of my personal shenanigans. I answered with " not likely, I tend to do mine for revenge, payback or to a general group of people which you could be left out of" she looked a little puzzled and asked "what is the difference between revenge and payback" I smiled and said "revenge is you did something to me I will do something different of equal or greater value, and payback is you did this to me so I will do the same thing back" she looked lost in thought for second then she nodded to herself then she stuck out her hand and said "friends" I stuck my hand out and repeated "friends" to her confirming to her that I wanted to be her friend. Then I said goodbye and when back into the compartment and re curled up against Abe just as Tom and Sof walked into the compartment and as jime asked "abe who is that just curled up against you I thought you said that your heart had already been captured by a girl at the age of two and that she still had it" but before Abe could say a word I did "my name is Sam and did he really say that" Abe started to pretend to slit his throat with his hand thinking it when unnoticed by me because I had sat up at jime's question. Right then Tom and Sof started cracking up and being the first of the two to recuperate ,as me, jime and Abe each shot our right eyebrow to the sky, said with a smug look on his face "eyes sam he did say that" I then turned and said as I nestled back into him "that's sweet Abe" then after a second I added "you need to work on hiding your actions and correctly conveying a message" that was when everyone in the compartment broke into laughter.

The whole compartment was joined a second latter by Merlin lestrange (Merlin) who had jet black curly hair that looked like his mom's and plain brown eyes like his dad and his little sister who is my age tatum lestrange(Tate) who had perfectly strait blond hair like there dad and striking royal blue eyes that from her grandmother. Introductions whent around and even before the lestranges had sat down a sprung to my feat along with my cousin as our air bending enhanced hearing herd a cry for help and I shot out of the compartment shortly followed by all the occupants of the compartment and down the corridor and across to the next car to see a blond boy with gray eyes sprawled on the ground a boy who had similar facial features to jime but black hair and almost unrealistic green eyes and a girl with bushy red hair which looked exactly like airen's had, except a more natural red. stood in front of the blond boy sprawled on the ground protecting him from a girl with red hair a blue gray eyes. Upon seeing the attacker I said "Eliza don't" to my only other cousins who was starting this year with me . In response she turned to me and snarled "why should I follow the directions of a squib raised girl who is only my third cousin by marriage" I held my flaring anger and motioned for Sof, Tom and Abe not to either. But I did not know that Tate was the water bender that was part of our set because everyone knows that elementalist come in sets of four one of each kind and I was just added on top. Anyways she got pissed and brought a water-Nado probably from the underground river flowing below us but before she could do anything she would latter regret Abe and Tom subdued Tate and I disbanded the water-nado through the hole in the floor of the corridor and then Sof sealed the whole up because everyone was occupied, but everyone knows that all elementalist could control metal and plastic. After that was done I turned to my cousin and literally spit at her face "because I control all elements and have a nasty temper when people attack other people who are helpless" then I turned on my heals while using air bending to bring the wands of the three kids my age and walked over to them, handing their wands back and escorting them back to our compartment where she passed around introductions. The blond boy was Scorpious Malfoy(scorp) the black headed one was jime's brother Albus Potter(al) and the red head was jime's cousin Rose Weasley(rose). The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful.


	3. The inexplicable fear of an ancient Hat

The inexplicable fear of an ancient hat

About half an hour before we arrived at the platform rose stood up from her _ohh so interesting book_ that tells you about the secrets and or surprises you would totally rather learn the hard way (Hogwarts a History) and shouted over the conversations in the compartment "we should go get our" " robes on" finished scorp. Then we all ohhed and awed and then I said with a frowny face, joking twinkle my eyes, and a baby voice, as Abe so eloquently put it at a latter time, "awhh, how long have you guys been married". Trust me the blushes on there faces where priceless, I mean seriously there faces were brighter then a ripe tomato. Anyways we did actually stop our conversations and through all of our robes on top of our clothes and then continue to talk about well actually I am not sure what most of the compartment was talking about but me and the malorders where planning a last minuet start of year prank using the fact that three of us where elementalist and almost the entire rest of the school didn't even know what that meant.

When we finally arrived at the train station, we had an epic start of the year prank planned and I was so happy that for a moment, until I herd scorp telling al that slytherin isn't actually that bad I forgot that I was about to face the most feared, respected, ancient, and influential hat on this planet. So as to lighten up the mood I sung even though I was terrified myself (I have a huge legacy to live up to, I mean seriously Godric Gryffindor how am I supposed to live up to that, but I will, see come watch me) without a quiver in my voice "hey lets go face our destinies, with pride and dignity, lets not look down our noses at others, because of pasts and rivalries, lets give them a chance until they slide away from pride, to show us how they can be " and then I turned and left the train followed by all the first years that had been in our compartment. Towering over way more that half of the student body, I walked with confidence and dignity to the now gray haired professor and gamekeeper Hagrid.

When we finally reached Hagrid he saw Rosie and Al behind me and said in a booming voice "Hello, how are you guys, and who are your friends" in an accent I automatically translated in my head. Then I answered in my friendliest voice "Hi you must be Hagrid I am Sazzy and these are Sofia, Tatum and Scorpious" Then Sof turned to me and said "really your pulling out that voice and why the hell did you introduce us with our full names and you with your Nickname, are you embarrassed by Samantha Hampshire or where you going to use that little bit of info in your SOYP" I just starred her down and said through gritted teeth "the last option, so thanks" then I turned to face Hagrid and said " Would you by any chance refrain from mentioning the name you just herd until after sorting ceremonies and refrain from doing anything if by chance that name is not called" he looked at me weird and said "your not a student at this school" I sighed and said "No I am just under my birth name witch is the other half of my nickname Sazzy" a flash of realization went across his face and he said "So your adopted then" I responded with a cryptic "Not exactly, but yea sort of" Then I turned around and walked up to a boat pushed into the water and got in Followed by Sof, Rose and Tate.

After a little boat ride when we were about to round a bend Hagrid called out "you will be able to see the castle in 3-2-1" and as he finished the most beautiful, immaculate, and bloody awesome home I could ever imagine came in view. So me along with every other first gawked at our new home for seven years(this is going to be bloody awesome!).When we arrived at the cliff the castle was perched on we went through a bunch of reeds and ended up going underneath the castle until we reached an underground harbor (as before mentioned, this is going to be bloody awesome!). There we were met at the door by a strong youthful young man who at once said, in a very cheerful voice "that will be all Hagrid now if you people will follow me we have a feast to attend" then he led us to these two giant beautifully decorated doors and said as if reciting from manuscript said in a monotone "now in a second you pass through these doors and the feast will begin but before that can happen you will be sorted into the four houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufelpuff, Ravenclaw, and Slitherin. Now if you will excuse me, I have to set up the sorting ceremony. He left and for a second it was silent then my cousin stepped toward me and said "Earlier you said you control all of the elements, but you seem to have forgotten I control them better" I looked her in the eyes and said "no, you don't, you have more raw power but I have taught myself how to use every last bit of my power in an effective manner until I drop" then to my laughter and annoyance Sof said over my shoulder "She quite literally means drop because once she worked her self so hard she fell asleep on her feet and slumped to the ground" I bobbed my head in acknowledgement and the in a serious tone "Raw magic is dangerous, just like your jet black aura, J.K. but it still kind of freaks me out how much power you have and the fact that you do not know how to use it, so be careful" she went red and was probably going to yell something along the lines of don't tell me how to live my life but I was saved by Mr. longbottom as he came and said through all of the glaring "follow me" in that same monotone.

Everyone dropped everything as he opened the doors wide to show a miraculous great hall with different color dishes at every one of the four long tables and a kind swirl of all three at the heads table and right in front of all of the Immaculate beauty was a very old and beaten up hat on a three legged wooden stool. When we were all standing in one group in front of the stairs leading up to the old hat a fold in the hat opened (and I swear I am telling the truth here) sang

When it was done I was still dumfounded and did not actually noted the sorting had started until the name Hampshire, Eliza was called out. She walked up with confidence and almost as soon as the hat hit her head it called out Hufelpuff, which in my opinion means that she is really loyal to her cause and that's all. I kind of zoned out until my new friend Lestrange, Tatum was called up. I saw her enviously put the hat on her head and it was about to call something then it said out loud which is weird "no to cunning, to cunning" then it shouted "Slitherin". But before I could even zone out again I was interested, as the next name was Alice longbottom the professors daughter she went up the Gryffindors already posed to cheer but again the hat was about to say something but changed his mind and said again I might add "no to cunning, to cunning" then it shouted "Slitherin". No cheers rang out for about a minuet as every one got their first big surprise of the night. Then what appeared to be Alice's twin brother went up as Longbottom, Frank was called up and almost the exact same thing happened but instead of saying cunning it said "no to much to prove, to much to prove" and then again shouted "Slitherin". Then Scorp went up and I say this in direct honesty the exact same thing happened. Then a few names were called but their not important and then Potter, Albus or al went up and I mean this in direct honesty the hat said and did the exact same thing that it had done for Scorp and Frank. Then almost directly afterwards the name Rose, Isabela was called out and even though every bone in my body wanted to shake with nerves I stood up tall and walked to the stool. Then I took a deep breath and sat down while donning the hat. The second the sorting hat was on my head a little voice whispered in my ear (dude it is freaky) "Ahh brave, loyal and very smart a good fit for gryffindor NO wait TO CUNNING, WAY TO CUNNING" the things that are bolded were said aloud (wop-de-do the hat changed it up for me) then shouted out loud for the heir of Gryffindor "SLITHERIN". Even though every one was to shocked to say a thing I took it in my stride and then leaving a super compressed spring that Abe new a spell to reverse, left the seat at my new table. Sof was called up strait after me given her last name is Rosenvold. So with no further adue I bring you my SOYP or Start Of Year Prank. Ohh wait I forgot to tell you Sof got the same sorting as Alice and Tate. Though just as she was leaving the seat Abe set of the spring and she flew almost to the ceiling and then floated down on an array of Tree leaves, Time residue( I can make it but don't actually know how to travel yet), my silver ora residue, water droplets, sparks, and air currents that came together on her way down to spell welcome to the castle ickle elemental firsties. Then the sorting commenced again as everyone was awed by our wonderful and harmless SOYP (ok maybe it scarred Sof but she can deal). The two very last important people to be sorted was Rose Weasely who believe it or not got what we came to call the cunning sorting and Luis Weasely who again believe it or not got what would become the to much to prove sorting so we were all wiped of our inexplicable fear even if the worst was to come.


End file.
